1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric for connecting and attaching together two opposite surfaces of two components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabrics of this kind are also used as adhesive foil or adhesive strips, and are disclosed, for example, in DE 3 331 016 C2. Such fabrics, adhesive foils, or adhesive strips, are intended to produce a glued connection, by means of which two surfaces of two components running parallel and aligned with one another are connected together in a releasable connection.
However, it has proven to be a disadvantage that such fabrics tear when a tensile force is applied in the longitudinal direction of the fabric. This is because the tensile force reduces the thickness of the fabric, and although the glued connection between the fabric and the particular component is intended to be released, there is the significant risk of the fabric tearing before it is completely removed. Such glued connections are consequently unsuitable for securing high-quality components, for example, connecting a panel to a display, because if the fabric tears when the connection is released, the fabric can no longer be removed and the two components remain firmly fixed together.
Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the described fabrics can only be released in the longitudinal direction. Particularly in the case of technical products, this freedom of movement is usually blocked by other components or geometries, as a result of which releasing in a required way is not possible.
In particular, during assembly of such high-quality components, it has been shown that disassembly is often required in order to repair or replace individual electrical components that have been damaged during assembly. Normally, as a result, screw connections which can be unfastened are used for connecting panels and displays, or else the adhesive fabric has such a high level of adhesive strength that it can no longer be released without being damaged immediately after it has been applied. However, this results in damage to the component in question, as a result of which such adhesive strips of prior art are unsuitable and impractical for securing high-quality components because they often have to be disposed of if there is damage to individual electrical components that are required in order for the electrical device to function.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a fabric of the aforementioned kind by means of which, firstly, a reliable and durable adhesive connection is produced between two components which can be released over the longest possible period of time, and secondly, is configured in such a way that when the adhesive connection is released, the fabric tears apart in a predefined area in order for the components to be separated from one another. Furthermore, it is the object of the present invention to allow movement for releasing the connection in the direction perpendicular to the adhesive surfaces, in order to ensure that the release function is available in the vicinity of adjacent components or contours.
These objects are accomplished in the present invention.